Then You Came
by itsonlylove91
Summary: Because the moment they met he forgot about all his life before, the fame, the parties and the girls, all he could think and wish for was there, in that small town in a faraway land, with her, by his side.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everyone! I'm back with a multichapter idea, hopefully I'll update this once a week, my idea is already on virtual paper, and I'm doing my best for this to be an good fic._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own A&A or anything you might recognize in this story._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: We gotta live while we're young.<strong>_

The busy streets in Manhattan were nothing new to him; this was not the first time that he was going to perform in Times Square for New Year's Eve.

The music blasting through the speakers and the chorus of voices screaming his name was driving him insane, but he was no longer sure if it made him happy or if it was really all worth it.

This had been his dream for a long time ago, when he fulfilled it, he craved more and more, his life being hectic, with people trying to manage his life, planning everything that he needed to do, he needed a release, a way to say that sometimes he was not okay.

The stage was calling him but he felt nauseous, his head was spinning and he felt no good, he was having problem breathing, but he had to come stage and perform, he never had let down his fans by cancelling a show, this time definitely wouldn't be the first time.

The music started playing not giving him a moment to breath, he jumped to stage and started dancing and singing around following the script that his stage director had giving him before. He managed to perform three songs before the dizziness came back and the stage lights were blinding him, he didn't feel good and he was afraid he was going to pass out in front of everyone.

Thankfully he finished his set and went back immediately backstage where Daniel, his manager, was stand up, with his arms crossed over his chest and a stern look on his face.

"Hey Daniel, what's up?" He tried to say this smoothly but his voice sounded tired, he felt tired and he had a headache that was starting to grow.

"Don't _Hey Daniel _me, what's happening Austin? What did you do yesterday that got you this sick?" he shot Austin a glare and he knew he was caught.

"I went to a party, maybe I drank a little" the blond boy said, now his head was pounding harder and his mouth was dry.

"This cannot happen anymore Austin; the label is ready to let you go if you continue this, you are giving me no options here" with a sigh he turned around and left Austin standing alone, he ran a hand through his hair and he knew he had messed it up, big time.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He knew that maybe this was a bad idea, but after what Daniel told him, he needed a way to scape of reality, even though that was the vision that his manager was selling him, he knew that the only way of released that he could find was this, a drink at hand and music blasting his ears, maybe a cute girl later on the night.

He didn't remember when his life had become this way, no friends, no family. Only his manager, producer, the label owner and his daughter; they, in some way, were his family and he was letting down them by acting the way he was being. So he told himself: _one last time, this is the last time._

He was sitting on the VIP area of the hottest nightclub in New York, when a sexy voice caught his attention, a new artist was going to perform on the club and her act was just starting, he got up and tried to see what was happening, but he could only see a sensual silhouette through a silky background.

The voice sang again and he just got mesmerized by the beautiful girl that was revealed when the curtain was lifted, her long and straight hair was calling him, all he wanted to do was run his fingers through those blonds strands of hair, all those curves and porcelain skin was calling him, long and toned legs and those piercing blue eyes left him breathless. He was under a spell, unable to look away to that goddess that was standing in front of him.

He didn't remember the lyrics to the song, her voice was like a sirens call, because it was dragging him and he was afraid that he couldn't turn back. The song ended and all he wanted to do was go backstage and go near that girl, but Daniel caught him just in time grabbing him by the arm and taking him away from her.

"Hey Austin, where are you going?" the brunette young man told him when he noticed that he was trying to get away from his grip and walk in the opposite direction.

"I just need to go backstage for a moment, Daniel" Austin answered but he already knew Daniel's answer.

"Sorry buddy but no, the flight is at 5:00 am, and by any chance you are going to lose this opportunity"

"What opportunity? I'm disappearing to a place that I don't know and they are going to forget about me and then I'll be a forgotten star in a little rotten apartment in Miami."

"I don't care what you think, I'm giving you the change for you to grow up, because apparently you cannot do that by yourself, you need help in knowing what it really matters, so you better start walking before I call Jimmy and he will let you go and then you will be forgotten, because you know what Austin?" Daniel asked in a hushed tone in Austin's ear due to the loud music playing on the club, the blond boy just stood up there, waiting for Daniel's answer to his own question. "No one really likes a spoiled pop star." He turned around and started walking, Austin following him closely.

Just before he exited the club, he turned around to see the stage once again, where the blond singer was still performing, she was looking straight at him and when she noticed his stare, she winked at him and continued singing a very provocative song.

And he knew, he was going to find this girl, and she was going to be his, even if that was the last thing he'll do.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading it, please review!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Good night, morning, afternoon! It really all depends when you are reading this, so it took more to update because I had an awful week and weekend, but here is the chapter and I really hope you enjoy this. Thanks to everyone who read it.**_

_**Disclaimer: A&A doesn't belong to me, if it did probably it would never end and Auslly would be already together.**_

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>__**I was blown away, 'til I saw your face.**_

She had always loved the wind blowing on her face, close her eyes and feeling the strands of hair touch her bare shoulders where her sleeveless top begun. The sun shining near the enormous oak in front of her house, she used to love climb that tree and just feel the breeze and dream.

The soft scents of the roses that her grandma had just finished water in the front garden of the house, made her feel like home, because now, this was her home. Her loose flower skirt was moving thanks to the wind on the prairie, the long curls hanging on her back reaching almost her mid back, a strand of hair on her face, touching delicately her nose, made her feel alive, like she hadn't felt in a long time.

She walked slowly to the enormous oak on the other side of the house, she sat by the roots of the tree and looked straight to the pathway, she was not sure how to feel about the news her grandma had given her, but she will help in whatever she could because that was what it was needed.

She hugged her legs to her chest taking a deep breath, closed her eyes and took the loose strand behind her ear, she hoped for the best, wishing that if they were meant to change this kid's life, that they could do it for the better.

She grabbed her bag and took her old songbook from it, she opened the last song she had been working on and re read it, she smiled to herself as she read what she had, sometimes she didn't knew where this lyrics came from but she was grateful for that muse that helped her release all of her feelings and turned them into songs.

"_I remember life before, faraway dreams and locking doors…"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The flight had been pleasant so far but he still was uncertain about this whole idea, he didn't want to change, or grow up or whatever Daniel was talking about the night before on the club, he was an adult who could make his own decisions, but apparently nobody had any faith in him anymore since they didn't let him live his damn life the way he wanted it.

He sighed as he passed his hands through his hair, he just wanted to get this over with and move on, maybe this time apart will help him, write his own music and get rid of all the obnoxious songwriters form L.A.

He just hoped for the best.

He looked through the little window and saw the beautiful way the last sunlight mixed up with the clouds, maybe if he played along they would release him faster, a smile crept on his face, he had a game plan now, hopefully it would work and he will be back home fast enough to meet his mystery girl.

The sound of someone clearing their throat took him out of his daydream; the flight attendant asked him if there was anything that he needed, smiled at him suggestively and he knew what she was saying, he looked past her to see if Daniel was looking, maybe this could be the farewell to this life for who know how long, his manager was fast sleep and he knew that he could do it, but something inside his head, a really weird voice that sounded quite like Daniel was advising him not to do it, that girl could easily go to any magazine in L.A. and he would end up without a contract.

"No thank you, everything is fine here" he responded to the girl and saw the disappointed look in her eyes.

"Are you sure there is nothing I can help you with?" he looked at her once again and even though he really wanted to say yes and take her to the plane's little bathroom and have his way with her, he know he couldn't, he would be disappointing all the people who believe in him, so he refused once again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The fresh air hit him quite hard; he knew this would be no easy when he noticed the long country side. Daniel pulled the car in the driveway of this beautiful and small two story house on the side of the road, there was an enormous oak just on one side and it looked like it was the only house around in miles. He saw an old lady in the door, waiting for them, she had some resemblance with Daniel, the same brown chocolate hair, white skin, except that the lady's skin looked like a porcelain skin, she was a small woman and her hair was falling in a beautiful way on her back. She smiled at them while she moved forward so she could meet them.

"My beautiful baby boy" Austin heard the woman say, he chuckled when he saw Daniel's blush while she hugged him tightly.

"Hi mom" Daniel said after his mom released her embrace, "how have you been? Are you feeling good? Where's Ally?"

"Slow down sweetie, we've been good; my health is better thank you for asking and Ally hasn't come from school yet" Daniel's mom said trying to answer all the questions her son had ask. "But are you going to introduce me to this young man, Daniel? Or you kidnapped the poor boy"

"Mom, this is Austin, the kid I told you before when I said I was coming, he's going to stay with us for a while, Austin this is my mother Marie" the brunette man said, Austin smiled to Daniel's mom when he felt two arms around him holding him tight, a warm embrace, one of those kind that he hadn't felt in a long time, since his mother had gone.

Marie lead them to the house while she kept talking about how her white roses won the flower festival in town and how her granddaughter could make the best pancakes of the universe, this catching Austin's attention, pancakes were his favorite food, obviously he was going to try this pancakes to make sure that it was true.

The house was cozy and felt exactly like home, the living room was open and had huge windows where he could see how the sunlight illuminated the whole place, a small fireplace in a corner with one big couch in the middle, paintings and pictures decorated the walls. He could not help to see one of the pictures, it was a child, her long and brown curls were touching her face, a big smile on her face could really demonstrate that she was happy, but there was something that caught Austin's attention, that got him mesmerized almost in the same way that his mystery girl got him in the club a few days ago, but in this case it was not long legs or a body pretty that leave nothing to the imagination. It was a beautiful pair of brown doe eyes, the way that those eyes seemed to be able to see through him made him shiver.

"Grandma, I'm home! Sorry I took so long, the bus was late" he heard a voice say on his back, he turned around slowly just to face those big eyes again, but in real life where more absorbing, he could not look away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know, I know, the ending is kind of really crappy but I didn't know how to so I left it there. Hopefully I will update on next Sunday, since I have all planned up in my head. Thank you so much for reading and if you liked it please review.<strong>_

_**Thank You!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello! I'm sorry this update had taken so much to be up, but I've been having some hard times at work and well trying to not be so disappointed with some of my bosses. But good news! I just bought a new laptop that I'm completely loving and already have saved a few drafts for upcoming one shots. Trying my best to keep with this fic since it would be my first multichapter in English. **_

_**It's a little short and maybe kind of crappy but I wanted to post something. I want to thank especially to queenc1 and LoveShipper for those reviews, thank you soooo much. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own A&A or anything you might recognize.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: And by your side I'm tongue tied.<strong>_

Ally's day had been good so far, some songwriting session under the big oak, a test at school that she was sure would she would ace it, and quality time with her two best friends who seemed to hate each other but she knew otherwise. But she had never expected that _he_ would be in her house already.

And it wasn't that she hated him or anything, she had already heard his music and she really liked it, but she barely knew the guy and she was nervous to know how he been there would be affecting her life, and everyone knew how he managed his life, that crazy part that he was "_trying" _ to leave behind.

She smiled at him waved him to say hello, but he just turned around and left the room, she was shocked for saying the least, she didn't knew him at all and he was already been rude, what was him problem?

"You'll have to excuse him Ally, he's been on a mood since we left L.A." Daniel told her, she smiled at one of her favorite uncle and ran to hug him. She had really missed him and she was glad he was back home.

"Its okay uncle Dan" she said while she kept the tight embrace on her uncle, she could feel his heart beat and she was happy he was back home. She knew how much her grandmother worried about her only son alive.

They talked for a while but still was something bugging the brunette girl, why Austin had reacted the way he did. He didn't even knew her so he could not go acting that way. She tried to relax listening to the stories her uncle was saying but she was unable to. She sighed and stood up, said that she wanted some fresh air and went through the door.

She was walking towards the big oak when she noticed a tall figure on one of the lower branches of the tree, it was not kind of hard to go up there but there was something on Austin's silhouette that screamed that he wanted to be alone. She left him there and dragged her feet towards a little path down the road, she walked as she admired the soft colors of the sky that were slowly changing from that beautiful blue to a pretty orange, pink and red that made everything look more magnificent in every way.

She walked a little more as she reached a big white house, with a pretty fence and a mailbox with the name _De la Rosa_ in it. She opened the little gate and walked to the door, taking a deep breath she knocked the door and waited.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He couldn't understand what was wrong with him, a big brown doe eyes and he was already reduce to a pile of mush? That was not Austin Moon, but he couldn't help it, those eyes where pulling him with such a force that was almost impossible to resist.

And that is why he ran away, because if she talked to him or address to him in any way, he would not have the strength to just avoid her and not try anything with her and he would end up hurt because when that girl knew the kind of guy Austin was, she was going to leave him brokenhearted. He just knew it.

He walked to the big tree he had seen before and noticed that one of the branches was low and if he could jump high enough he could reach to it and think a little. He tried several times before he succeeded and once he was comfortable enough he thought.

Maybe he really missed her family, the way that Dan's mother had hugged him, made him realize that maybe he wanted to talk to his mom, see his dad and receive one of those mattress speeches in the breakfast while he devoured his green apple and cinnamon pancakes.

He remembered how his life was before he made it on the industry, how he used to go to school and practice basketball and how his best friend helped him make videos to upload and make it big before he had to move to another city.

He took his cell out of the pocket on his jean and searched for the particular contact, he still had it, and he was sure even if he didn't use it as much as he planned or wanted it.

He contemplated the name for a long time before he decided if he wanted to dial or not.

The three letters where mocking him, he was sure, he looked up and saw Ally's figure walking down a path, he saw her and admired for a moment before he snapped out of it and made his decision, he needed advice from someone who was not an adult or a close relative of those big chocolate eyes.

He pushed the dial button on his phone as he heard the beeping on the other line. He waited until the anticipated voice in the other line picked up the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey buddy… I'm sorry"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you very much for reading and please review if you liked it, if you don't please don't kill me *Austin's puppy dog eyes*<strong>_

_**Thanks!**_


End file.
